This invention pertains to a testing device for semiconductor components and a method of using the device. More particularly, the inventive device that may be used to hold the wafer during processing is utilized to test the resulting wafer for viability.
To improve the performance of semiconductor devices, particularly those devices with silicon support structures, support structures have conventionally been thinned using a chemical and mechanical polishing technique. Support structures may be thinned down to a thickness of as low as 25 xcexcm to improve the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d resistance; however, such thin wafers are quite fragile and susceptible to both warpage and breakage. To combat damage to the thin wafers, wafer holders were developed to transport and process the thin support structures. One type of wafer holder includes a support, and a ring that attaches to the support to hold the wafer in position. The wafer is aligned in the support after the semiconductor support structure is thinned and is further aligned once placed onto a probe chuck.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a wafer holder that accurately aligns a wafer during the thinning process and that may be used to conduct reliable conductivity tests on the finished wafer. It would be a further advantage to provide an adhesive means for aligning the wafer on the holder in a simple and reliable manner.